The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of decorative films and their application. Particular relevance is found in connection with decorative films applied to electronic devices, and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
In-mold foils have been used to decorate surfaces of injection molded parts. Additionally, laminated films have been used for decoration in conventional thermoforming operations. Still another known technique for decorating parts is hydrographics (also known as also known as immersion printing or water transfer printing). However, many of the prior art decoration techniques have had certain limitations.
For example, in-mold foils are limited to decorating parts made of material suitable for injection molding, such as plastic parts. For example, metal parts typically cannot be decorated with conventional in-mold foils or associated techniques insomuch as metal parts are typically not injection molded. Thermoforming typically has to employ a separate mold or form to which the decorative laminate has to be conformed and inherently includes the additional thermoforming step. Using hydrographics partially employs wet chemistry and also has concern of waste water handling. Therefore, it can be inconvenient and/or impractical in some instances.
Accordingly, new and/or improved decoration films and/or laminates and/or methods for applying decorative films and/or laminates are disclosed which address the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.